The Big Four High hopes for the doomed
by PartyPlum243
Summary: in 2015, After a year of the zombie outburst, Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and Emma are on their way to a town they heard of called eeman", a place that promises freedom and safety. But is it as safe as they've been told? (I was writing it for fun, so spelling errors may occur and if it isn't smooth.. Well, sorry- this was just for fun. Please leave a comment below!)
1. Chapter 1 The Night of Fire

Chapter 1; The Night of The Fire.

Moonlight was the only light they could use. The barn they had locked themselves in for the night had only a few cracks in the roof where the light flooded in. The horrific and disturbing moans from the dead had replaced the sounds of the crickets that used to sing them to sleep a little over a year ago. Nobody could sleep that night. Not when they were so close to their goal. So close that they could feel eternal freedom.

"... Jack?" Rapunzel's soft voice called out. She lay on her back in the hay, waiting for him to squeeze the hand he held to assure her that he was still there. As she had hoped, he squeezed harder and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles reassuringly.

"A few more hours..." Hiccup's voice was dry from the heat and sounded very rough. "This'll be the last time we sleep like this" He added, looking up at the roof from where he sat up.

"We don't know that" Merida commented in such a doubting tone. " might not even exist..." She added. She felt a hand reach and squeeze her hand in reply... Rapunzel. She always knew Merida responded better to action then to words; so this was the only way Rapunzel could comfort her. In reality, Rapunzel was probably even more frightened then anyone else. Even more scared then Emma who slept with her head on her brother's lap.

"Might is better then nothing..." Jack said after a moment. It was clearly audible that the Zombies were passing by. It got quieter and quieter as the night stretched on.

CRASH. Something hit the barn wall beside rapunzel's head and she released her friend's hands and scattered to the middle of the small barn. A small light grew from that spot in the wall.

"f-f-fire!" She shouted; sending the remaining four to their feet. Flames began to consume the wall and the barn wall lit up the whole room. Smoke blinded everyone and Rapunzel ran to get Emma. She lifted emma onto her back. "JACK?!" She screamed. A hand grabbed her wrist and the fire grew farther and faster.

"We have to go now!" Hiccup shouted over the sound of burning wood. He ran with Rapunzel out into the field and ran to the car they had driven there in. The Motorcycle was gone! Hiccup unlocked the car doors with shaky hands and Rapunzel slid into the passenger seat, holding Emma in her arms and locked the door.

"DRIVE!" Rapunzel shouted, giving up with her seatbelt after trying to actually use it. The engine revved and the three drove off down the dirt road, dodging dead bodies that would turn and try to follow the car at their slow speeds.

"The Motorcycle was gone. Do you think they got away?" Hiccup's voice was shaky, and his knuckles were red from squeezing the wheel.

Rapunzel didn't answer. She was silently sitting in the seat, clutching Emma against her chest and crying quietly.


	2. Chapter 2 eeman

Chapter 2;

Jack's eyes fluttered open. Air brushed through his hair and sunlight stung his eyes. He was on a motorcycle...? He turned his head slowly to look at the driver. Orange curls bounced into his face and he turned his head quickly to avoid getting hit in the eye. They were in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in the country. Jack's only memory was seeing the barn on fire.

"Merida!" He shouted over the engine. The Motorcycle came to an immediate stop and jack fell off as Merida whipped herself off the Motorcycle and picked Jack up in a hug. Jack knew she was strong but didn't know she was strong enough to lift him. But then again; all of them had lost weight over the past year.

"Oh my! Jack! Thank god!" She released him and patted his shoulder. "When that beam hit you on the head, I thought you were dead!" She explained, starting to pull a white cloth from her jean pocket. She Began to dab at the small flow of blood from the wound on his forehead.

"Where is... Where is everyone?" Jack began, looking around.

"I think they got out" Merida began, placing the cloth in his own hand.

"THINK?!" Jack suddenly shouted. Merida slapped her hands against his mouth.

"Walkers" She hissed. He pulled her hands off his mouth and covered his eyes with his hand.

"... What if they didn't" He said, not removing his hand. Merida figured he was trying to calm himself.

"They did" She said after a long pause. "I know they did". Jack removed his hand and looked at her stern and calm face. The two stared at each other for a while. Jack could see that Merida had been crying as well. Her eyes were rubbed red and there was ash on her face.

"...What do we do?" He said after a moment.

"We go to St. Freeman" Merida said firmly. "We're not far, Jack. And Hiccup and I both know how to get there. Rapunzel and Emma are probably with him." Merida began to climb on the motorcycle.

"Wait..." Jack ran to the side of the path and picked up a big thick stick before climbing on with his back against hers. " will probably have zombies all around it and I lost my bat. Do you have your arrows?"

"Punzie?" Hiccup had parked outside of a big wall made out of fences that had been torn apart and nailed together. He shook her shoulder a few times before she woke up. Emma had crawled to the back seat at some point when Rapunzel was asleep and she was looking out the window. "Rapunzel" He shook a bit harder.

"Hiccup!" Emma's voice cried from the back seat. He turned his head and she was pointing at a group of black figures approaching. He panicked when he realized he didn't have weapons and pulled on Rapunzel's hair.

"OW!" She woke up with a jolt. "owwwww" She dragged on the wine, rubbing her head.

Something hit the back of the car and Emma got the the floor of the car. Rapunzel's eyes darted to the rear view mirrors as she saw black figures approaching but they didn't walk like zombies.

"Who is that?" Rapunzel whispered.

"I dont know... But i dont trust them" Hiccup added, locking the doors. Rapunzel moved her seat back and reached down on the car floor for a weapon. She had kept cooking tools down there so there should be a knife. She felt a handle and pulled it up but it wasn't a knife... It was a frying pan.

"This'll have to do... I'll be right back" Rapunzel said, flashing a smile at Emma in the back seat. Hiccup nodded as well. Most would say that Hiccup should have gone outside instead, but Hiccup was handicapped and a month ago he had broken his prosthetic leg so if anyone even hit it hard enough, It'd break off.

Rapunzel slowly climbed out and as she did, the hooded figures pulled down their hoods. They were just people. She relaxed slightly, lowering her frying pan.

"Are you bitten?" A man's voice shouted.

"No" Rapunzel replied back, walking closer. She could see their faces now. They were clean looking and one of them wore a white hat with the words " " written on it. " !" She exclaimed. "Were you there?" She asked, lowering the frying pan more.

"You're there now, miss" The boy replied, pointing at the wall.

"Where... Where is everyone?" She asked.

"How many are you" The tallest came forward. He had longish brown hair slicked back with grease. Rapunzel watched his grip on the baseball bat he held tighten.

"Just us three!" She urged, stepping aside to reveal the car behind her. "One boy two girls" She added.

"Weapons?" The tall boy asked.

"Only this" She lifted the pan to show them. The boys suddenly approached her and stood uncomfortably close in uncomfortable silence before the tallest patted her shoulder with a large grin.

"Welcome to !"

"Are we even close?" Jack shouted over the engine.

"I think!" she shouted back. "It should be somewhere in this city!". Jack looked up at the tall buildings and watched as the bright sun flickered behind buildings in the distance. He felt very… lost, yet zen. Maybe it was the wind or the lack of zombies… But everything felt normal for once.

"Mer…" Jack called out. Noticing the serious tone, Merida slowed down so the engine quieted.

"...What"

"Do you think they are actually there?" Jack asked in a hopeless tone. Merida made a tsking sound. He had been asking the same question like a broken record.

"Thats enough, jack!" She stopped the motorbike and shoved him off, climbing off after him. "I dont even know if my brothers will be there!" She shouted angrily. "It's called hope! HOPE, jack. It's all we got but it's better than nothing!" Merida was actually crying. It stunned jack, as for the months he had known her, he had never seen her cry like that.

"Merida…" Jack said quietly, thinking of something to say but failing. He knew she was right.

Sounds of growling began to echo the streets. They hadn't heard it because of the engine but the sound was now loud and it was very clear that there were many of them… Walkers. As quickly as they could, Jack and merida pushed the motorcycle into the closest ally and went as far in as they could until they reached a wall.

The two glanced at each other with questionable expressions before looking back at it. It was a wall of wood planks and wire fences.

Temporarily ignoring the wall, they crouched against the wall in silence and watched the Walkers limp by.

"...Jack" Merida whispered, squeezing his arm so tight it made him cringe. He pulled his arm away.

"what?" He whispered back, his eyes not leaving the Walkers limping by.

"...Do you hear that?" She grabbed his arm again and gestured to the wall behind her. He slowly turned his head and pressed it against the wall. It was distant and the words couldn't be understood but the voice was so recognizable that Jack's heart leapt from his chest.

"Rapunzel…" He stood up swiftly followed by Merida pulling him back to the ground beside her.

"Idiot!" She hissed. "Just wait till they pass"

"But we're so close!" Jack hissed back, this time he pinched her arm. She slugged him in the shoulder as a warning.


	3. Chapter 3 Troubles at eeman?

Chapter 3: Trouble at ?

"Rapunzel….? Where did you learn to sing?" Emma was sitting on a nice clean carpet outside their new home in . They were leaning against the wooden wall and Rapunzel had been singing to Emma to distract her from the sound of zombies. She told emma that she'd sing very quiet so she'd have to listen carefully. Singing reminded her of before all of this happened. The memory that was the strongest was singing for Jack. 'Thats funny..' she thought 'I can hear jack's voice'

"My mother used to sing to me and taught me… Would you like to sing too?" Rapunzel asked. She turned to face Emma and brushed back her hair with her fingers.

"You'll teach me?" Emma smiled, leaning against Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Of course."

"Newbie!" A voice chimed. Hiccup, who had been sitting on a broken bench, sat up.

"What is it?"

"I was talking to Blondie" It was the tall brown haired boy from before. He had changed into a white t-shirt and a jean jacket with it's arms pulled off. His hand rested on a hilt with a knfie on it around his hip. Rapunzel stood up and helped Emma to her feet.

"My name is Rapunzel" She corrected him. "Not Blondie". Only one other person ever called her Blonde and that was Jack.

"Sure. Anyways, I assume you are the voice for your group, right?" The boy said, crossing his arms. Rapunzel nodded after a moment of hesitation. Hiccup was always offended when people thought he was weak. When they had found Hiccup, his group tried to abandon him because his father died so there was no use for him. He was just one more mouth to feed which his group couldn't afford; so they left him behind for Rapunzel, Jack and Merida to find.

"Yes"

"I'm flynn" He smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Son of Father Freeman, the founder" He said all too proudly. Nobody said anything for quite the awkward minute or two before he continued. "A trial is being held today and as new members of the city, a representative must be present".

"A trial?" Rapunzel commented, beginning to follow him as he turned to lead the way without waiting for a reply. She looked back at Hiccup and nodded reassuringly.

"Yeah" He began, "A guy named Gears stole some stuff from Miss Gothel"

"Miss Gothel?" Rapunzel asked, hoping for more of an explanation.

"Yeah. Just some elderly lady. Very nice though." He adds. "She helped create this place" He gestured to the surroundings. was basically a big circle of fences that surrounded two blocks of a city so it was fairly big and there were guards everywhere to protect everyone.

"When… When was the last time a zombie got in?" Rapunzel asked, as they passed a blood stained fence.

"They dont get in too often" He began to explain, "Maybe one of two Walkers a week".

"Oh…"

Rapunzel was led into an abandoned hotel where maybe thirty people stood around a large empty pool in a circle. One man was standing in the pool alone, with the ladder missing to get out. They made enough room to make sure everyone had a good view of the trial. On what used to be a LifeGuard chair, a man sat high above everyone else. The Trial was already over when they had gotten there. People cheered in hatred and booed at the man known as "Gears".

"Boys! Bring em in!" The man shouted. On Que, men came out of an opened door that Rapunzel could just see opening from above someone else's house. People beside that door scattered to the side and Rapunzel quickly learned why. Guards came out with Zombies on poles. The Walkers gnawed and lashed out and tried to bite bystanders. Rapunzel gripped Flynn's shirt sleeve without thinking. The guards shoved the walkers over the edge of the pool and they fell into the waterless pool with the sound of snapping bones. People cheered and clapped but all Rapunzel could do was stand there traumatized. She watched the walkers get up gradually, their necks and limbs bent in impossible angles. They reached for the screaming man who tried so very hard to reach the ledge of the pool and even succeeded for a short time before a woman stomped on his fingers, sending him sliding into the arms of the walkers. The man's blood curling scream echoed on walls.

"STOP!" Rapunzel shrieked. "THATS WRONG!". All eyes turned to her in a flash. Some in agreement, some in realization, and some in pure annoyance and hatred. Flynn covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from any other outbursts.

"I apologize!" He announced, bowing his head slightly. "She wasn't aware of the rules.." Flynn made a quick leave with Rapunzel in tow and as soon as they were outside, Flynn threw her to the ground. It was on accident that she fell to the ground, but he was so nervous that he didn't even notice it.

"What did he even steal!?" Rapunzel shouted. Her voice could still be heard inside the pool area, she was that loud and emotional about it.

"Can you just shut up, blondie!?" He shouted back, pinching his nose. "You just caused me a lot of trouble" he hissed. Rapunzel sat there dumbfounded before getting to her feet.

"What did she steal" Rapunzel said in a serious tone. He let his hand drop to his side and rest on his hip.

"Food. We only have so much" Flynn began.

"That still isn't a reason to feed someone to them!" Rapunzel's voice grew louder.


End file.
